Imaginations From The Other Side
by Detective Jules
Summary: CD and Nate... yeah, just what are they doing here? The sequel will have TeddyJinny as well. And even more chaos.


Imaginations From The Other Side  
  
Disclaimers: They all belong to DJL and Lifetime and Viacom... but let's get real, they deserve some fun, right? :D  
  
Imaginations From The Other Side  
  
"Hey hang on a second, I'll be right back" Jinny said and put her cellphone on the edge of the table, where it wouldn't be in the way for CD and Nate who occupied the table.   
  
While Jinny headed to the restrooms Magda, on the other end of the line started to hear the familiar voices of her co-workers and friends who hadn't even noticed Jinny pass by.   
  
Nate was laughing. "Hey I score twice as much as you, so stop pretending you're good."   
  
Magda frowned upon that but then again it wasn't that unusual for CD and Nate to tease each other, waiting for Jinny to get back she continued to listen. "Hey at least when I score it's always more than one."  
  
"More than one eh? Well I just had two at the same time, try to beat that." His voice sounded triumphantly.  
  
She seemed to think for a moment. "Hmm, okay haven't had that in a while... At least not today... not yet at least"  
  
"Hey if it wasn't for me you never would've gotten that last one." He chuckled.  
  
"And you're proud of that? Because I got what you could've gotten easily yourself?" Now it was her turn to laugh while Magda frowned even more, now certain she shouldn't be witnessing this conversation but continueing to listen nevertheless.  
  
"I felt sorry for you and sacrificed" He chuckled again.  
  
"Yeah right." Her tone made clear she didn't buy that.  
  
"You know what I'm really good at?" Nate's voice sounded again. "To use one to score another."  
  
"Ooooh, I love doing that too, just when I do it I usually take in the one I used first right after I scored the second." CD sounded proud about that.  
  
'This is starting to get disguisting' Magda thought to herself, getting way too much information here now.   
  
"Shut up and bring it on cause it's your turn to score again now." Nate said.  
  
"Oh really? I thought it was yours." Her voice sounded playful and challenging.   
  
"Really? You're making it damn easy for me there. Not that I mind though." He chuckled.  
  
CD chuckled too. "Oh go ahead. I can hardly wait."   
  
Magda listened more closely and heard some shuffling. "I don't believe this" she mumbled.  
  
"So how do you want me to handle this? Hard and fast or soft and tender?" Nate asked.  
  
"As hard as you can cuz I won't be gentle with you either." Magda gulped and considered to just hang up, but somehow she couldn't.  
  
"Alright then, you know this won't last much longer then, right? I'm already almost done." He paused for a moment. "Ahhh damn, that wasn't planned."  
  
Then CD spoke again. "I think I'm going to set the pace now. My turn to take over and finish off here."   
  
"Oh my god, you're really damn good at this!" Nate exclaimed after a moment and then called out: "Whoa!"   
  
"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" CD yelled at the same time and cheered.  
  
"Holy crap." Magda muttered and started to wonder if they were doing this frequently.   
  
But then CD's voice caught her attention again. "Nate... NATE! STOP! CAREFUL!" After that she groaned followed by: "Damnit Nate! Now you got me all wet and sticky!"   
  
At that moment Jinny walked up again and started to chuckle. "Way to go Nate."  
  
"And I even warned him!" CD groaned again.   
  
Teddy followed close behind Jinny "Hey, even I saw that one coming from a mile away.... The way you fumbled around with your ... uuuuh ... stick there... no wonder you spilled it all over her."  
  
Nate was pouting and gave CD the most apologizing look. "I'm sorry CD, I'll buy ya a new iced tea."   
  
"That's the least you can do after you spilled it all over me!" Her voice was still a little snappy but his look just made her smile again and he smiled back immediately.  
  
Suddenly Jinny remembered the phone and Magda. She picked it up again. "Hey Mag I'm back."  
  
"About time! What the hell was that?" Magda couldn't believe it still.  
  
"What that?" Jinny gave Teddy a look, hoping Magda wasn't suspecting anything.  
  
"CD and Nate! What the hell were they doing there?" Though she wasn't sure she really wanted to know the answer, having a pretty good idea already anyways.  
  
"Ooooh them!" Jinny sounded relieved and chuckled. "Playing pool. What did YOU think they were doing, eh?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Let's just say if THAT was playing pool I don't ever wanna hear their pillow talk..."   
  
The End 


End file.
